Mix
by Chen Zheng
Summary: Sonic and Goku meet each other for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

It was sunny in Station Square, the sun was shining just brightly over the area, while a certain blue blur flew across Station Square at light speed.  
Following the blue blur at the almost exact speed, was a big Eggman robot, which looked like a cyclop or a floating eyeball with arms. The metal floating eyeball streched its hand and almost grabbed the blur. Just as the robot was about to withdraw its hand, a person with a orangish jumpsuit came, and said "Kamehameha!", while a blue ball appeared in his hands, the ball extended to become a laser beam, and the laser flew and hit the robot right in the body. It exploded and the blue blur stopped while the person put his index amd middle finger on his forehead and suddenly teleported. He ended up in front of the thing that was causing the blur, also known as Sonic the Hedgehog. The person appeared to be Goku (from Dragon Ball Z). Goku said, "Who are you and what are you doing?". Sonic said, "Thanks for rescuing me, but I have to ask you the same thing." Goku replied, "I am...Goku, now who are you?" The blue hedgehog replied, "I am Sonic...the Hedgehog." And the hedgehog started to run away from Goku.

**I made the chapter short, I know. Please review so I could made Chapter 2, which will be extra long.**


	2. Chapter 2

Goku thought, "Why run away when I just helped him?" Goku slowly put his middle finger and index finger (again) and did the move, instant transmission. Meanwhile, Sonic was running into the desert, Desert Eratyr. As he was running, he saw a brown car/jetish kind of flying hovercraft (like those in Star Wars). "What is that?", he wondered. What he didn't know was, inside, was Trunks, one of the friends of Goku. "What is that blue blur?", Trunks wondered as well. Trunks opened the computer radio transmission, and sent the computer command code to "GOKU".  
Goku was back home, taking a soothing hot shower, as the house phone rang. Chi-Chi yelled, "I'll answer it, Goku!" Once she pressed the talk button, she was shocked as Trunks kindly yelled, "Give the phone to Goku, now!" Chi-Chi hurriedly scrammbled up the stairs, went into the bathroom, slapped her eyes shut, and gave the phone to Goku, then ran out of the room."Hello, Goku here.", Goku said."Yeah, Goku, there's a blue blur that I see on the ground of Desert Eratyr, and wow, is it moving fast! It's heading to the direction of Central City!", Trunks said nervously."I'll head over", Goku said. Then the call was ended.  
Goku hurriedly dried up and wore his orange jumpsuit, took a bag of Sensu beans, and put his middle finger and index finger on his forehead and teleported.

**Sorry for the short chapter again, I couldn't fit one chapter in thirty minutes. Guess what'll happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was now practically running at full speed. He sowre that he wouldn't stop until he reached Central City, where Tails was. Meanwhile, Goku reappeared at Central City, certainly fascinated by the sight of the city alone."Wow!", he wondered while being flabbergasted. Cars were driving busily, people were walking around to their businesses.  
Goku looked around and spotted a military base."Isn't that G.U.N?", he said. In a few seconds, he reminded himself what he was here for. He levitated to the roof of a hot dog store, and standed there, waiting patiently for Sonic. Sonic was, of course, almost at the city itself. He was just 4 miles away from the city, and Trunks was still on his tail. Then, in a matter of seconds, he had reached the city. Trunks parked himself on the aircraft landing station, hoping Goku good luck.  
Goku flew slowly and encountered Sonic while he was speeding to the lab."Now, why are you running away!", Goku said."Well, it isn't like a human to shoot a laser, so I decided to go to my friend, Tails, to figure out the reason for this "special powerness".", Sonic said."Well, the reason I have laser abilities is because I'm NOT human, I'm a saiyan, a species that have special abilities.", Goku explained."Well, you have anything to say?"  
Sonic then invited him to go to Tails lab for milk and cookies, and Goku was more than delighted (since he loves food). Just as they were walking to the lab, a dark voice said, " Where do you think you're going?"

**Offically, the story will continue. My dad encouraged me to do so. Please review, kind fans.**


	4. Chapter 4

Almost in a flash, a dark figure with Nocturnus armor appeared in front of the two."Prepare for a fight, Goku!", Sonic said. The figure as Sonic figured out, was a Nocturnus Decurion, which can kill people in seconds. As the Nocturn tried to hit Sonic with a power blade, Sonic, using his fast speed, avoided contact. Then, the Decurion lunged towards Goku, which reacted with a Ki Blast to the head. The armored figure flew 20 feet, bounced twice, and stayed still."Good job, Goku!", Sonic said proudly.  
After they reached Tails lab, Sonic explained everything about the Nocturnus, including what happened (while Goku was munching on cookies and milk). Tails did seem to be interested, so Sonic led Tails to the body itself."There's him", Sonic said as he pointed to the unmoving figure. Unknown to Sonic and Tails, the echidna inside was preparing a hypno blast, which did not appear on the figure's hand. As Tails got closer to examine, the figure jumped up while paralysing Tails with shock, and tried to shoot it at Tails, but missed. Instead, the hypno beam hit Sonic clearly in the chest. Tails looked on with fear as Sonic's eyes turned red."Eliminate the fox", the armored figure said plainly. Sonic ran towards Tails, but Tails flew up with spinning tails, and hovered in the air, Sonic unable to grab him.  
"I got to warn Goku!", Tails thought. He started to hover towards his lab...

**Ohh...what's gonna happen?**

**And um, I did some research...**

**There will be a set of violent chapters, so be prepared.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Nocturnus Decurion saw the fox, and used his own boot boosters and begun to fly after the fox. But, as in a flash, the fox used his teleporter and teleported to his lab (Since when did Tails have a teleporter?). As Tails had turned off the teleporter, he opened the defence of the lab, the computer responded to the command by opening shields, aiming blasters, and opening force fields, while armoring the doors and windows. After that, the blasters begun auto-blast sequence. while the blasters distracted them, Goku asked, "What's going on?"  
"It's him, the armored figure, it controlled Sonic's mind!", said Tails urgently. After that, they both heard a boom like sound of a cannon hitting something hard."What's that?", said Goku.  
"Let's see...", said Tails busily. Tails got the computer command for what's going on. It seems that the Nocturnus Decurion has been shot hard on the head and it's down for sure this time. But, that doesn't mean Sonic's free! Then, a big dent appeared along with the sound of benting metal on Tail's roof. Then the whole lab exploded with a bright yellow flash.  
The whole city exploded. Buildings and houses and stores begam tumbling and cracking."What's that, a yellow light?", Goku said confused. As he watched, the yellow flash of light flew towards him at dazing speed. Then, as Goku was shocked to the edge of his mind, it was Super Sonic.

**Hi people! As you've noticed, I can't update a lot because my computer is broken(well, a lot of the program is deleted cause I had to reset it). So just bear with it!**


End file.
